


a day in the life

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all of this is sloppily written and really effin cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: a series of domestic jjp ficlets





	1. sleep sound

**Author's Note:**

> okay so...this is for when i've got muse but zero desire to commit to anything long or well thought out. each ficlet's generally written in one sitting so i don't promise quality but i DO promise a lot of silly cuteness n the occasional dose of smut ;))))))

Jaebum doesn't mean to wake his baby up. He'd returned home fifteen minutes past midnight with an aching back, a growling stomach and eyes threatening to close on him, had unlocked his door to find Jinyoung just...sleeping there, right on his couch, all cozy in his pink sweater, wrapped in patchwork quilt. He had to stare just for a few seconds, drink all of it in, how safe Jinyoung looked in the four walls of his living room.

He was so close, right there, arms sweeping under his baby to escort him to his room bridal style and he blames his stomach for growling too loud. Jinyoung’s eyes flutter open and Jaebum’s awfully apologetic. "Go back to sleep, baby," he croons, kissing Jinyoung’s forehead, walking them towards his room. "It's late.” 

Jinyoung does this thing when he’s drowsy - a lazy scrunch of his nose, teeth biting down on his lower lip to hold back a yawn. Jaebum has to pause on his way to the bedroom, tell his stupid heart to _stop_ beating this erratically at a sight that isn’t even necessarily foreign to him. He’s been with Jinyoung long enough to be adequately used to all of it - especially _this_. Unintentionally cute Jinyoung is his one true weakness. He can’t help but wrap his arms tighter around his boyfriend though, murmur sweetness to him when Jinyoung wraps steadying arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

”You’re late,” Jinyoung mumbles, cuddling closer, stealing all of Jaebum’s warmth. They’re finally in his bedroom and he switches on a dim light with some difficulty, just in case he doesn’t trip over a pillow or one of his shoes. 

”Mark called in sick and asked me to cover for him,” he grimaces apologetically. Jinyoung’s eyes are wide open now, all warm and beautiful and brown. He’s looked into Jinyoung’s eyes long enough to wonder if the specks of gold in them are imagined. It could be just lighting too, but nobody can blame Im Jaebum for being a bit hopeless and far too romantic. 

”But you’re here now,” and Jinyoung says it with a satisfied grin, easily letting Jaebum tuck him into bed. Jaebum wants to grab some food, take a shower and change into clean clothes but Jinyoung tugs at his wrist, pulling his boyfriend closer.

”I’m here now,” Jaebum replies softly, thumb brushing over Jinyoung’s wrist. 

”Don’t go,” it’s a whine in return, so effortlessly persuasive and Jaebum sighs, lets his lips twitch into a besotted smile. Jinyoung shifts to make space for him and Jaebum sits, one arm around his baby, legs stretched out in front of him. The city’s still roaring outside, lights flickering across their curtain, a howl of laughter echoing from floors above. There’s a honk of cars in the distance too, a low thrum of bass if you listen closely enough but it’s mostly their heartbeats he can hear now, entwining as one. 

”How was your day?” he hums, allows Jinyoung to inch closer and closer until he’s back to stealing Jaebum’s warmth. It’s all reciprocated though - Jaebum’s hand is cold when Jinyoung reaches over for it, easing love across knuckles, knitting their fingers together. Winter’s coming and their heater’s just about surviving, churning out as much respite as an old, useless thing like that possibly can. 

”Boring,” Jinyoung yawns and Jaebum looks down at him, really can’t help his smile this time either. Jinyoung’s gone back to closing his eyes and looks awfully at ease like this and it’s all Jaebum’s wanted, really, to keep his baby safe. ”You weren’t around to entertain me.” 

Jaebum has to laugh, disbelieving and adoring, pulling Jinyoung closer and teasingly pinching his arm. ”You brat, is that all i am to you? glorified entertainment?” 

Jinyoung’s quiet for a while and he knows, he _knows_ Jaebum’s looking down at him for a cheeky response. He’s smirking too, just a little, and opens an eye. ”Are you surprised, hyung?” 

A beat of silence, just enough for Jaebum to process his words. 

”Do _not_ tickle me now, hyung, it’s past twelve and i’m terribly sleepy.” 

”The nerve…” Jaebum mumbles, pinching Jinyoung’s arm again. Jinyoung’s laughter is soft and sleepy and he huddles closer, Jaebum pulling him closer. They’re an envelope of intimacy and for all his need for sustenance and maintaining hygiene, Jaebum doesn’t want to leave the bed just yet. 

Jinyoung starts again, feigning innocence. ”You really do need a shower, hyung, you’re stinking -“ 

”Jinyoung-ah, you goddamn brat -“ and _now_ it’s a ruthless tickle fest, Jaebum pressing him into the mattress and devouring all of Jinyoung’s giggles and protests. Jinyoung’s wide awake now, stretching arms to keep Jaebum away and it doesn’t take long for Jaebum to go easy on him, dipping against the mattress himself to kiss Jinyoung all over, cheeks and forehead and nose and pretty, pouty lips. 

They’re interrupted by another telling growl of his stomach, right when their kiss starts to get a little heated, Jinyoung’s hands at the buttons of his shirt. It’s a booming chortle from Jinyoung, a sheepish grin from Jaebum and Jinyoung nudges him aside gently, kicking the comforter off their bodies. 

”Where are you going?” Jaebum knits his brows, getting up from bed too. Jinyoung’s wearing some _really_ tight shorts and it’s very, very distracting. He’s forgotten all other queries, just sits back against the wall and admires. 

”To get you some food, dummy,” Jinyoung doesn’t even turn around. He stretches his arms all catlike, yawn escaping his lips. ”Stop ogling my ass and go in for a shower. I mean it, you really _do_ stink.” 

Jaebum’s far too appreciative of everything - Jinyoung’s company, Jinyoung’s softness, Jinyoung’s ass - to even muster complaint. He’s a bit tired himself too - scratch that, _really_ tired - so he lets out a mewl, stretches lazily across their bed before obediently dragging himself to the bathroom.


	2. ain't that easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung catches the common cold and im jaebum is to blame. 
> 
> as he usually is. for most things, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things :)
> 
> 1\. i know this is short don't hate me the idea literally popped into my head twenty minutes ago and i was like...right, we're doing this  
> 2\. i KNOW jinyoung's got perfectly top notch eyesight but...~temporary suspension of disbelief~  
> 2\. i also know very little about the Winter™ experience, being a tropical baby and everything so i kept winter-y jargon to a minimum
> 
> (yes sweater and quilt fabric qualifies as jargon to me sHUT UP)

This always fucking happens.

Jinyoung’s pulled from his sleep, _shivering_ in bed because there isn’t an inch of his blanket covering him. He can barely see and spends a good minute clumsily groping for his glasses, wondering where the fuck he’s kept them. He finds them soon enough, of course, not before knocking over his paperback. It goes tumbling to the ground, bookmark possibly flying out from its hold too and this is great - he’s _cold_ and his reading experience’s most likely ruined. 

It’s only one person’s fault, really. Jinyoung turns over in bed, lets out the angriest little puff of air and sets his jaw tight. 

Of course. Jaebum’s stolen their blanket _again_. 

It’d be cute, if the weather hadn’t decided to screw him over and Jinyoung hadn’t spent the previous day dealing with all twenty eight of his demon students at an amusement park. He just wants to sleep a little, wants to enjoy his eight hours of peace before tumbling into another hectic schedule but his boyfriend - bless his soul, he’s asleep and doesn’t even know what’s going on - just won’t _let him_. 

It’s either Jaebum stealing their blankets or wrapping Jinyoung in a body blanket of his own. His body. That’s the blanket. Approximately ten kilograms heavier than Jinyoung despite the similarity in height, all muscle, elbows and knees pressing into Jinyoung’s far softer body. Lips pressing heatedly against the back of his neck and Jinyoung…well, he’s just appreciative Jaebum doesn’t snore. 

He can’t sleep. Not like this. He doesn’t bother with softening his really loud exhale, switching his bedside light on, _loudly_ stomping across their room to his wardrobe. It’s a loud few minutes but Jaebum’s a heavy sleeper - he’s a small babe like this, lips parted for air because he’s had a mild bout of the common cold for a week now and can’t breathe through his nose. Jinyoung just watches him from his wardrobe, trying not to look too fond as Jaebum’s nose twitches, as he pulls his blanket ( _their_! blanket!) around himself tighter, burying himself in sweet, sweet warmth. 

Jinyoung can’t possibly kick him out of bed now. There’s nothing chic and sexy about this - Jinyoung doubts there ever was, really - but his heart does this bothersome twitchy little thing, as if he’s _affected_ by Jaebum’s thoroughly unconscious spell of cuteness. 

He’s been with the idiot for years now, alright, he’s seen an oblivious Jaebum with tomato sauce stains on his new white shirt. You’d think he’s over _all_ of this. 

Another loud exhale from Park Jinyoung and all his loud demonstrations are _gone_ \- it’s quietly slipping into a sweater and tugging on some socks, quietly tiptoeing his way back to bed. The lights are off, he manages to steal a sliver of fabric from Jaebum’s makeshift capsule and wakes up four hours later with a throbbing headache and Jaebum worriedly looming above him, glass of water in one hand, medicine in the other. 

“I think you’ve caught the cold too,” Jaebum comments sagely. “This is what you get for sleeping without a blanket.” 

Nobody can blame Jinyoung for lunging at him. Good thing the glass is made out of plastic - it goes tumbling to the ground, water spilling everywhere, medicine rolling off somewhere. 

Thankfully, it’s Sunday. Jinyoung, despite his worries from the previous night, did _not_ have any hectic schedules to attend to and neither did his boyfriend. Jaebum was his sheepish attendee all morning long then, offering him tissue papers and cooking him breakfast, keeping his fat mouth shut while Jinyoung ordered to be driven to the nearest retail store for a new blanket. 

Jaebum goes, not without an arsenal of tissue boxes because Jinyoung’s caught a bout far worse than he had. Jinyoung doesn’t look _too_ intimidating despite the scowls and glares and icy commands - he can’t _possibly_ , not when his nose is red and his cheeks are red and all terror is quick to evaporate with the tiniest little sneeze. 

“That’s…expensive…baby…?” Jaebum’s eyes are wide saucers, fingers trembling as he holds up the price tag. 

All Jinyoung does is smile warmly at him and offer a sweet, awfully loving kiss on the cheek. 

“Mhm! And you’re paying, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @ mistletoejjp <3


	3. dalmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum's worn out and jinyoung's massage is...not sexual? i repeat, this is not a sexual massage.
> 
> jaebum's slightly confused too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...two updates in one day? NICE

It’s not too late, around quarter past eight, but it’s a longer workday than Jaebum’s had in a couple of weeks now. Nobody can blame Jinyoung for frowning in concern then, keeping his file aside to walk to Jaebum in the foyer.

There’s an exchange of pleasantries, kisses to cheeks. Jinyoung unwraps Jaebum’s thick scarf from around his neck then, bites a smile when he realises Jaebum’s willingly letting him, a pliant doll for Jinyoung to take care of. His jacket and sweater follow, all folded neatly and tucked under Jinyoung’s arm. He’d discard them in a messy heap on the floor and get Jaebum to pick up after him (as he often does, ha) if his baby didn’t look _this_ worn out.

He really does look tired, lips in a soft pout and Jinyoung really can’t help himself. He tilts Jaebum’s cheek towards his mouth for another kiss, thumb brushing over his lips. It’s like that for a while, soft and tender, boyfriends standing in the foyer before arms wrap around his waist, lips and nose finding the crook of his neck.

“‘M tired.”

The way Jaebum says it tickles a bit. Jinyoung giggles, Jaebum gently nips at his throat and Jinyoung pulls away, singular brow arched.

“Not too tired if you can bite, apparently.”

Jaebum’s protest follows immediately after. He’s quick to tug Jinyoung close, bury his face in warmth again and Jinyoung croons, back to parental, easing circles into the small of Jaebum’s back.

“Want me to give you a massage?” His hand’s in Jaebum’s hair now, massaging his scalp.

He feels Jaebum nod against his chest, hears an eager whimper and lets Jaebum pull him in tighter. Jinyoung gets a kiss to his throat too, possibly one of gratitude, and he kisses the side of Jaebum’s head with a burst of laughter before tugging his baby into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

This…this is not what Jaebum had expected.

He’s received several of Jinyoung’s “massages” in the past. His boyfriend’s always had lovely hands, beautiful to look at but incredibly deft too, kneading flesh and muscle expertly enough to have Jaebum coming undone just like that.

But. This is not sex. This is definitely _not_ sex?

At least, Jaebum thinks it isn’t. He’s stripped down to his boxers - nothing too sexy, just his Simpsons ones Jinyoung’s given up complaining about - and Jinyoung’s sitting on his bum, the ball of his palms pressing into his upper back. Jinyoung…Jinyoung has _not_ undressed, still in his oversized jumper and loose joggers. There is no firmness between his buttocks, no attempts at dirty talk, no dim lighting. There is absolutely zero indication of any coitus in the near future and he’s confused.

Confused. Not ungrateful though.

Grunts and moans transform into delighted purrs. His eyes are closed, his flushed cheek pressed into a pillow. He wonders if he’s smiling - his lips are doing a twitchy thing so he…supposes he’s smiling, yes. It’s definitely a sublime experience. Hands find his shoulders and _ooooooh yes_ , that feels good. That feels better than good. Jaebum wants to tell Jinyoung to give up teaching ungrateful brats and consider a career as a masseur. He’s too blissed out for it _now_ though and just hopes Jinyoung does something to remind him about it later.

Another life changing massage, perhaps?

Jinyoung murmurs something at him. Nothing too important, Jaebum hopes, because he is unlikely to respond now. Maybe later, when Jinyoung’s hands aren’t working magic on his body.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum’s fallen asleep underneath him and Jinyoung…well, he’s not surprised. It was right in the middle of a cheeky innuendo Jinyoung had worked quite hard on, something to get the mood going, not that he’d aimed for sex in the first place. He could’ve done all the work (…as he’s often come to do, jokes!) and let Jaebum sit back and just take it all. Sitting on your boyfriend’s plush ass for an extended period of time does that to you and Jinyoung just eases off him in a sigh, ruffling his baby’s hair.

He crouches by their bed then, pushing Jaebum’s hair away from his eyes. He’s not his prettiest like this, lips squished into a little fishy pout but he’s Jinyoung’s pretty baby all the same, prettiest all the goddamn time.

It’s a little silly, how Jinyoung just smiles at him like that, gazing at him with pure fondness.

“What about dinner…? Aish,” he mutters, fingers brushing over Jaebum’s cheekbone, thumb ghosting over the two dots over his eye.

Jinyoung digs out his blanket from under the bed - the expensive one Jaebum was guilt tripped into paying for - and covers Jaebum in it. There’s soft noise of approval, one Jinyoung doubts Jaebum’s too conscious of.

Jinyoung really can’t help himself now either.

He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Jaebum’s forehead. He’ll return to their bed once he’s done with work and tidied up the kitchen so off he goes, switching the lights off on his way out.


	4. baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Jinyoung considers it as good as any other time to re-evaluate their sexual practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo there's no smut in this but!! the boys do discuss sex (daddy kink, panty kink etc etc)? just thought i'd give you a head's up c:

“Do you think our kinks are old fashioned?” Jinyoung says it with eggnog on the counter, Santa hats on their head and Jackson chasing Youngjae around their living room.

It’s an absurd question on an innocuous enough December night and naturally, Jaebum chokes on his drink. Jinyoung leans forward to sympathetically pat his back, ease the shock from his system but does so with incredible ease, as if he hadn’t just tried to start discourse on the technicalities of their sex life. 

“Babe,” Jaebum manages a few beats later. 

He realises Jinyoung’s being serious and that a legitimate conversation on the subject is _going_ to happen, whether he likes it or not, so he trades his eggnog for some water. Mark pops in for another bottle of beer and idle chatter, talking about work and whether Yugyeom plans to show up at all for the party or not. Jinyoung’s smile is placid, reply irritatingly nonchalant, something about a hopeful promotion and Yugyeom’s penchant for showing up late to everything. They talk the sort of things people _do_ talk about at Christmas parties and Jaebum can’t help but look horrified. He catches Mark eyeing him a tad suspiciously but thankfully, their friend doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Jaebum, where’s your Twister?” Jackson calls out. 

“Jaebum, you didn’t answer me,” Jinyoung nudges him impatiently. 

“I…” He’s a bit lost, justifiably so, and he excuses himself from his strange boyfriend to go play dutiful host. He finds the box, hands it over to Mark and he hears a chorus of gratitude from his guests. It’s all awfully straightforward. 

Dealing with his boyfriend _won’t_ be though, and he braces himself for it, sucking in all the strength he can before returning to Jinyoung. Jinyoung just stands by the kitchen window, fingers tapping a dance against his empty bottle of beer, humming a soft carol to himself. Jaebum clears his throat, Jinyoung blinks attentive and Jaebum’s only slightly hesitant in closing the distance between them, picking up from where they’d left off. 

“I think calling me ‘daddy’ in bed is on trend enough?” Jaebum resumes weakly. 

Jinyoung’s astonishingly prepared for it. He fists a handful of Jaebum’s sweater and yanks him closer, soft lines of discontent between his brows. “Daddy kink’s far too normalised now for it to be _sexy_ anymore, Jaebum. It’s trendy the way Instagram brows are trendy.” 

He pauses, as if awaiting Jaebum’s worthy contribution. 

“And…Instagram brows aren’t trendy?” It’s a valiant attempt. 

Jinyoung just shakes his head impatiently, releasing his grip on Jaebum’s sweater to only whack his chest. It’s not painful but the intention _hurts_ \- Jaebum manages to look affronted before Jinyoung’s scandalising him again. 

“Your whole obsession with licking whipped cream off my cock too…” Jinyoung sighs wistfully, gazing out of the window again. “We have sex the way middle aged couples do, Jaebum.” 

“You enjoy it!” Jaebum hisses, throwing his arms up in disbelief. 

“Of _course_ I do, sweetheart, that’s the whole _point_ ,” Jinyoung rattles on, entirely unfazed. “Mark was just telling me about the things Jackson’s open to in bed - it’s a whole different level of experimenting, Jaebummie, you would _not_ believe -“

As if on cue, Jackson’s shrieks of laughter drown his words out. Jinyoung pauses, cocks his head to a side, as if awaiting further interruption. There’s just a strangled groan from Youngjae, possibly at something Mark and Jackson have voluntarily wriggled their way into and the context of it makes Jaebum shudder. 

“I don’t _want_ to know,” Jaebum chokes, shaking his head vehemently, “about the sort of perverse activities Jackson and Mark partake in in the confines of their bedroom. I do _not_ , Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s sigh is disappointed but, “I’m not surprised. You’re a bit old fashioned, hyung.” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Jaebum’s insistent now, paying little heed to grace and standard hostly behaviour now. “We like what we like and we enjoy it.” 

There’s a heavy pause, as if horrid realisation dawns upon him and Jaebum widens his eyes, aggrieved. “You _do_ , Jinyoungie, don’t you -“ 

Jinyoung swats at his chest again and Jaebum lets him, far too distracted to feign insult now. He just wraps his fingers around Jinyoung’s wrist, a little desperate. 

“Of course I do, hyung,” Jinyoung replies and it’s honest. They’ve been together long enough for Jaebum to know when he’s being sincere and when he isn’t. “Do you really think I would’ve stuck around for six whole years if the sex was subpar?” 

Jaebum heaves a sigh of relief then, shoulders drooping but he can’t help his small puff of exasperation, arm wrapping protectively around Jinyoung’s waist. “Then why does it _matter_ , honey?” 

“Because…” And Jaebum sees it _now_ \- Jinyoung’s cheeks redden visibly and his palm’s slightly sweaty in Jaebum’s hand. “I…I don’t want to ever feel like sex with me is obligatory, hyung. I want…I really want it to be exciting for you and…I know it’s dumb because you’re not that kind of person but we’ve been together for _six_ years and…it wouldn’t hurt to try something different?” 

Jaebum’s got a nervous baby in his arms - he pulls Jinyoung closer to his chest, kisses each eyebrow, drags his lips to the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth. It’s innocent reassurance and Jaebum lets Jinyoung tuck his head under his chin, arms coiling around his torso too. “It wouldn’t.” The end of Jinyoung’s hat tickles his nose and he controls the urge to sneeze. “And we can experiment, of course we can, but what makes our sex exciting, Jinyoungie, is the silly, tipsy boy I’ve got in this kitchen right here with me.” 

He feels Jinyoung’s body shake with silent laughter against him and Jaebum smiles now too. He tries to kiss the side of Jinyoung’s head and ends up tasting cheap felt instead. “How much have you had to drink, anyway?” He murmurs amusedly, pulling away slightly to gauge Jinyoung’s reaction. 

“That was my second bottle,” Jinyoung sniffs, averting his eyes. 

“No more, okay?” Jaebum urges tenderly, chasing Jinyoung’s gaze. Jinyoung manages to look sheepish, only nodding to Jaebum’s request, ears burning in embarrassment. “We can’t have you crying on Christmas Eve.” 

He pauses. “Again.” 

Jinyoung scoffs petulantly and Jaebum manages a breathless laugh. He yelps when Jinyoung nips at his jaw in retribution, the younger looking terribly triumphant when the bell rings and he has to pull away. Jaebum lets him, smile goofy and warm and uninhibited. 

“That’s really unfortunate for you, hyungie,” Jinyoung hums, hips swaying deliciously as he goes to answer the door. Jaebum frowns then, dread sinking in when Jinyoung throws his a boyfriend a kiss over his shoulder, wink cheeky. 

“I thought you’d appreciate the new lace panties I got on sale at Victoria’s Secret but…I _guess_ I could just hand them over to Mark instead.”


	5. our love keeps coming on strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ dancing in the kitchen with your boyfriend on a lazy sunday night ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil something cute i wrote for my bff this morning heh :-) there's no plot they just cute (and it's lapslock!)

it’s sunday night and jinyoung’s a little drunk.

he sits in their living room with the dogs a hefty pile on top of him, licking and barking and making a general mess of their living room. his wine glass is abandoned somewhere - the coffee table, he guesses but he can’t _see_ anything now. not when their golden retriever sits her ass on his chest, pressing him to the carpet. 

jinyoung laughs, disbelieving and boisterous, warmth thrumming in his belly. vintage gospel croons from jaebum’s laptop and jinyoung can smell toast and strawberry pulp from their kitchen. jaebum’s somewhere around too, singing along, awfully off-key. daisy’s a heavy weight and jinyoung struggles with shoving her off his chest, sitting up straight to dust dog hair off his new jumper. 

he kisses his overgrown pup in conciliation though, holds her head and nuzzles their noses together until she’s squirming out of his hold and bounding away playfully, their excited german shepherd puppy at her heels. the cat’s here somewhere, snoozing in the kitchen most likely, coiled up on the counter. she likes to watch jaebum cook and jinyoung can’t really blame her. 

he rises to his feet, walks his way to the kitchen and his dopey grin spreads wide and unrestrained. jaebum’s there, spreading peanut butter onto toast. nora’s there too, just as he’d predicted, a monstrous heap of grey fur by jaebum’s feet. how jaebum hasn’t managed to kick her upset while bustling about the kitchen, jinyoung’s not sure and he’s mindful when he steps closer, coiling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“hey, sexy,” he hums, lips at jaebum’s earlobe. 

jaebum’s body shakes with pleasant laughter and jinyoung feels it, rewarding his baby with a soft kiss behind his ear, a playful tug at jaebum’s earlobe. this is how they spend sunday nights - the dogs running through the house, the cat pleasantly sleepy by jaebum’s feet, spreading peanut butter and jam onto toast for dinner and white wine to remind them that _yes_ , they might’ve been together since they were teenagers but they’re _adults_ now. 

but they’re both awfully sentimental, traditions carrying from high school to university to _now_. it’s the same brand of peanut butter, the same homemade strawberry jam jaebum mastered in middle school. jinyoung wouldn’t have it any other way and he steals a sip from jaebum’s drink, humming sweetly to jackie wilson and jaebum sings with him, filling in for the lyrics jinyoung can’t recall. jinyoung’s hands slip absently under jaebum’s shirt, massaging his tummy fondly. 

“but to be truly, _truly_ , truly loved is more than all of these things!” they belt together, loud and noisy before bursting into splutters of laughter. jinyoung feels jaebum’s body vibrating against him, under his fingertips and he pulls his baby in closer, a small noise of pleasure by jaebum’s neck. 

“you’re so warm,” he mumbles, burying his face in jaebum’s back. 

“and you’re adorable,” jaebum sighs and jinyoung can hear the adoration in his words. it has him smiling against jaebum’s shoulder and he loosens his grip on jaebum’s torso for jaebum to turn around, kiss him sweetly, arms around his waist now. 

“i love you,” they say in unison. neither expected it and jaebum pulls back for a second, awfully amused and they giggle together, cat stirring from her spot on the linoleum. she trots out, tail swishing angrily but the couple hasn’t noticed this yet. jinyoung’s too busy making faces at jaebum and jaebum’s far too busy trying not to kiss him silly. 

the song shifts to one they’d danced to on prom night. jinyoung remembers this clearly - jaebum driving him around town in his dad’s old jeep, jinyoung jittery because jaebum hadn’t _kissed_ him in fifty minutes (he was keeping track). jaebum had stopped somewhere on the highway, dark sky twinkling with stars and acres of corn spreading all around them. 

instead of leaning in for a kiss though, jaebum had just stepped out of the car, running around with a big grin to unlock jinyoung’s door, hauling him out. it was all very confusing and very hasty - jaebum dropped back into his car only to turn the radio on and jinyoung hadn’t recognised the station but he's heard similar music from jaebum's ipod before. he'd have sighed if the whole thing wasn't so bloody cute. 

and instead of making love on the hood of his car, jaebum had only wrapped his arms around jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer for a kiss ( _finally_ ). 

they’d danced then and jaebum knits his fingers with jinyoung’s for a dance now. he’s only fond of the song now, after sweet memories to strengthen his love for it. it’s just slow swaying, jaebum’s lips hot and warm against his cheek, mouthing lyrics. he feels something hot stir in his gut, jaebum’s hands sliding down his sides to cup his ass. jinyoung’s hands massage the spot between his shoulder blades too, a soft sigh pressing against jaebum’s mouth when teeth find his lower lip, tugging gently. 

it’s only when jinyoung feels something oddly sticky on his cheekbone when he pulls back, drawing his brows in confusion and he sees it _now_.

there’s strawberry jam on the tip of jaebum’s sharp nose and he can’t help himself - the song’s sexy and soulful and drenched in nostalgia but he’s doubling over with giggles. jaebum’s hands drop from the curve of his ass and he frowns, deep and confused, insistently patting jinyoung’s cheek with a pout when his boyfriend just _continues_ giggling, almost breathless with childish glee. 

“what?” he groans, flushing a pretty pink now. the song stretches in the background and jinyoung can’t resist pinching jaebum’s cheeks, thinks of the sweet gentleman he fell in love with seven years ago, promised his heart and soul to him entirely. 

his sweet baby with a messy scruff slanting across his jaw, his clueless baby with a spot of sugar on his nose. jinyoung just shakes his head and leans forward, so fucking warm, and licks the jam away. 

“you’re really silly,” he sighs, allowing jaebum a brief kiss. hands return to the small of his back, almost possessive and jinyoung presses their chest together, body still shaking with soft laughter. 

“there was jam on your lil nose,” he informs a few beats later, kissing jaebum’s cheek sweetly before pulling away. jaebum and his stomach grumble in synchrony and jinyoung just pats his bum cheekily, eyeing the sandwiches on the counter. 

“let’s eat now, baby. yeah? i’m starving.”


	6. strapped down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to bondage play gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely nc-17? there's no smut but there's clinical implication lmao

Their night had started with Jinyoung bursting through the front door, maniacal grin set in place, fuzzy handcuffs dangling from his right hand. It was no surprise either when Jaebum found himself being pushed to their bed - he had been willingly helpless through the entire thing, letting Jinyoung crawl on top of him to strap his wrists to their headboard and all in all, it’s been their wildest night in months.

That’s not to say he’s _complaining_. Their sex is, by no means, lacklustre - it’s Jinyoung, after all, and with a man that devious to call his own, Jaebum’s participated in his fair share of bedroom adventures. He isn’t habituated to Jinyoung’s experimentation, far from it - work had only been burdensome for both of them and it’s been a while since they’ve done anything like this. 

It’s liberating, Jaebum thinks. Jinyoung gives him one last kiss before crawling away, flushed and sweaty and drowning in post coital bliss. He just stays there, nestled comfortably in a heap of pillows. He’s too fucked out to care for ease of movement - he doesn’t want to go anywhere, not after Jinyoung rode him to the heavens. 

Jinyoung says something about fetching Jaebum some water and he doesn’t complain. All Jaebum does is close his eyes, press his cheek to his pillow, smile unrestrained. One of his newer compositions spills from his lips and it’s marginally jauntier than his other pieces, fitting the mood perfectly until Jinyoung clears his throat. 

Jinyoung looks worried, guilty, and Jaebum’s natural instinct is to sit up and open his arms wide for his baby. His hands are still locked to their bed though, and he realises that only after attempting to yank his wrists away, somehow banging his head against the wall in the process. 

Jinyoung winces. He’s still naked and his exquisite form has never failed to distract Jaebum before but it does now. Jinyoung inches closer, bit by bit, biting his lip tensely. 

“Baby?” Jaebum frowns. He watches Jinyoung slip into his Simpsons boxers and it has to be really bad for Jinyoung to voluntarily wear yellow. Jaebum doesn’t think his boyfriend realise it - it’s a cute look so he’ll only bring it up once his hands are free and he’s managed to get some pictures for his phone. 

“I lost the keys,” Jinyoung blurts out, slightly defensive and entirely hysterical. 

Jaebum must’ve looked truly petrified because Jinyoung’s eyes only widen, crazy splutter bursting from his chest. 

“You _what_ -“ 

”I _lost_ the fucking _keys_ to the handcuffs, Jaebum!” Jinyoung reiterates loudly, all but screeching. 

Jaebum feels numb all over, incapable of coherent thought for a few long seconds. Jinyoung’s actively freaking out at this point, jumping from their bed to pace back and forth their room. 

He pauses for a second, considers something, and then proceeds to turn their entire room upside down. 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum yells, handcuffs clanging against rods as he shakes his wrists around wildly. His boyfriend is unresponsive - Jinyoung only storms out of their room to demolish their living room too. He hears chairs creaking around the wooden floor and catches sight of embroidered cushion pillows flying around from the corner of his eye. 

Jaebum exhales shakily, blood soaring in his ears and he squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to process the entire thing - he’s naked and locked to his bed in a pair of furry pink handcuffs with the key nowhere to be found. His boyfriend’s wrecking havoc to their house in a frenzy and Jaebum isn’t there to stop him because _he’s locked to their bed_ and there _has_ to be a solution to this. 

There has to, he’s certain. He’s read one too many Nancy Drew mystery books in his time and his girl can’t fail him now. 

“Jinyoung,” he starts, rattling his hands against the headboard again. His voice comes faint and hoarse - he pictures an unfamiliar blacksmith looming over his naked body, all greasy and bearded and clad entirely in black, taking his sweet time in undoing the lock. 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum yells this time, oddly shrill. 

“What?” Jinyoung snaps back at him and he can picture a terror stricken Jinyoung shaking in the middle of their living room. “What is it?” 

“I need two bobby pins,” Jaebum swallows around his words, cheeks flushed. “Do you have any bobby pins?” 

“No, Jaebum, I don’t have any fucking bobby pins on me -“ 

“Get us some,” and he manages to sound commanding despite the tremble in his words. “Throw on a robe or something, go over to Joohyun’s and ask her for a few bobby pins.” 

He hears Jinyoung splutter disbelievingly but it doesn’t take long before he’s back in their room, slipping into a shirt and sweatpants. Jinyoung’s still shaking from the entire thing, guilt all over his face and Jaebum sighs, forces his heart to calm down a little. 

“C’mere,” he sighs. Jinyoung relents and Jaebum kisses him on the cheek. 

“It’ll work,” he reassures Jinyoung, trying to calm him down too, “and if it doesn’t, you’re not allowed to continue destroying the house.” 

Jinyoung whacks him on the chest in retaliation, so he takes that as progress. It’s not long before Jinyoung’s back, breathing heavily, and he stands by their bed with a few bobby pins in his clenched fist. 

“Pull one apart,” Jaebum instructs, “Bend it backwards until it’s long and flat.” 

Jinyoung quirks a brow at him, lips parted as he forces himself to steady his breathing. He stares at Jaebum incredulously before shaking his head, exhaling, and does as he’s told. 

“Give it to me,” and Jinyoung does that too. Jaebum’s only done this once before - he was twelve and wanted access to the snacks cupboard. His mother had rationed his snacks back then and dire midsummer cravings had called for dire action. 

If twelve year old Jaebum could do it, twenty three year old Jaebum could do it too. He hadn’t tried unlocking his own wrists back then, of course, but how hard could it be? 

_Not too hard,_ he scolds himself, biting down a hysterical giggle of his own. _You’re a champ. You’re **the** champ, Jaebum. You can do this._

He pries the tip of the pin into the lock, bending it before pushing it to the left. He pulls it out then, somehow manages to bend the end of the pick. 

“Bend another into a right angle for me,” and Jinyoung does it for him, lip caught between his teeth as he forces it into shape. 

“Thank you, babe,” and he says it because he’s a good boy, a doting boyfriend even in trying times. He catches sight of Jinyoung blushing despite everything and it helps in restoring some of his quickly fading hope. 

“There’s the barrel and the pins,” he says out loud, trying to recall how it works and pre-emptively educating Jinyoung in the process too. “The pins are cut in half and I’ll only be able to pick the lock when they’re all lined up.” 

“It’s flimsy,” Jinyoung blurts out, plopping down next to Jaebum. His lips wobble around his words, eyes watery. “I got it from the sex toy shop - it’s nothing industrial, so it should be easy.” 

“It should,” Jaebum coos reassuringly, _I hope so._

He eases the second bobby back in, asking for the first once it’s in place. It’s barely been five minutes of shoving the second bobby in, pressing it under the first seized pin. He has to push it up but his hands are shaky, sweaty, and he feels a cramp coming on already. 

They hear an audible click then - the first pin is out of the way of the lock and he moves onto the next pin. 

“Baby…” Jinyoung swallows and Jaebum knows he wants to apologise. He sees Jinyoung’s regret clearer than day though and he just shakes his head, trying to look as comforting as he can manage. 

“It’s fine,” he forces a smile, brows furrowed in concentration. “Just give me a moment, Jinyoungie.” 

Jinyoung only nods, gaze falling to his lap. He fiddles with his fingers and Jaebum watches him swallow nervously, tears staining round cheeks. 

That does it. 

He moves onto the second pin with renewed vigour, manages to pry it open within a few seconds of struggling. The third one is even easier but he stumbles with the fourth. It takes longer than the first one - minutes are ticking by and all of it feels so futile. 

Before he can yell in irritation though, Jinyoung inches closer, taking the lock into unsteady hands. 

“Tell me what to do,” he mumbles softly, not meeting Jaebum’s gaze. 

“Jiggle it around and press it open,” Jaebum replies shakily, squeezing his eyes shut. “The bent end needs to point upwards.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t reply. Jaebum opens his eyes in concern, only to catch Jinyoung nodding before taking the contraption from him. 

He has a tough time with the device too but then they hear it - the last click, ringing freedom in their small bedroom. 

“Fuck, _yes_ -“ Jaebum howls when Jinyoung tugs the cursed handcuffs away. He flings them across the room and Jaebum doesn’t complain now - their room is in a mess anyway, and the handcuffs deserve rough treatment. They fall amidst a pile of blankets and Jinyoung tugs him into his arms, urging forgiveness. 

Jaebum’s trembling in his hold but neither comment on it. He kisses the side of Jinyoung’s head before stretching his limbs about, feeling life in them again. 

Jaebum’s pillows is drenched in sweat and he moves to fling them to the ground. 

Jinyoung gasps loudly, eyes wide and cheeks paler than they’d been all night. Jaebum’s frowning again, inquiry stuck in his throat and he turns around, following Jinyoung’s gaze and he sees it then. 

Tiny keys strung to pink ribbon, hidden under Jaebum’s pillow all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to wikihow's article on lock picking sdkjfnd

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @jjpartners on tumblr!! 
> 
> (edit: i have a twitter now!!! @jjprojectpls)


End file.
